marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hrimhari, Prince of the Wolf-Gods (Hero Datafile)
HRIMHARI Hrimhari Fenrirson public Born in the mystical woods of Asgard, Hrimhari is the prince of all wolfs in the Asgardian domain. He is said to be a descendant of the mighty wolf Fenris. Hogun has told stories of Hrimhari's exploits, but most of the grownups in Asgard tend not to believe them, and think that Hrimhari doesn't exist. In truth Hrimhari and Hogun are friends and have saved each-other lives. Hrimhari has werewolf shape-shifting capabilities, but was unable to reach a fully human form for a long time. Hrimari encountered the New Mutant Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) when she and her teammates were stranded in Asgard due to the machinations of the Trickster God Loki. He instantly became enarmored with her, and Rahne was likewise responsive to his feelings, though her stern upbringing by Reverend Craig initially prevented her from fully recirocating. Hrimhari remained in Asgard to lead his people, but has kindled a burning passion for Wolfsbane. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D10, Team D6 Distinctions Descendant of Fenris, Prince of the Wolf-Gods, Unquestionable Honor Power Sets ASGARDIAN WOLF-PRINCE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Shapeshifting D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Stamina D8 SFX: Focus of the Wild. In a pool including an Asgardian Wolf-Prince power, replace two die of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including an Asgardian Wolf-Prince power, move your physical stress to the doom pool and double the Asgardian Wolf-Prince power for this action. SFX: Specialized Forms. When using Shapeshifting to create assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Raging Temper. Step up emotional stress caused by insubordination, mockery or insult to gain 1 PP. WOLF-FORM Superhuman Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8 SFX: Claws and Fangs. Add D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back the highest die in your pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Let Loose the Wolf. In a pool including a Wolf-Form die, step up or double any Wolf-Form die. If that action fails, add a die equal to the power to the doom pool. Limit: Non-Human Shape. Gain 1 PP and turn a Wolf-Form power into a complication. Activate an opportunity, or remove the complication, to recover the power. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Master D10 Milestones ASPECT OF THE WOLF 1 XP When you activate your Wolf-Form Power set for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you spend an entire scene in human form. 10 XP When you find a balance between your wolf-like instincts and human ratio, or decide to live the rest of your life in one form or the other. LONGING FOR MY TRUE LOVE 1 XP When you express your deep feelings for Wolfsbane for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you spend a scene at Wolfsbane’s side. 10 XP When you give up the leadership of the Wolf-Gods to be with Wolfsbane, or forsake your true love to fulfill your duty as a leader. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Asgardian Category:Wolf-Gods